Connectors resistant to water ingression are known. A connector will typically include a housing that supports one or more terminals. The housing is often formed from a resin that provides suitable strength and rigidity. Unfortunately, due to variations that occur during the manufacture process, it is difficult to have a water resistant seal formed between two housings, as there will generally be gaps sufficiently large to allow water to enter into the housing. Therefore, one connector will often include a gasket or seal at the mating interface that engages a second mating connector and the seal creates a barrier to water ingression.
While the above process is known, existing designs tend to be limited in how the housing and seal can be formed. The seal will typically be of a lower durometer than the housings such that it can be compressed between the housings when the two housings are mated together. The mating operation can translate softer materials, but it generally is undesirable for the seal to move. Many designs, therefore, include a captured seal (e.g., a seal that is placed in a recess or secured by a lip of the housing such that it does not move during the mating process). While effective for sealing purposes, the use of lips and/or recesses to provide a captured seal configuration tend to place limits on the design of the connector.
Another issue is encountered when providing a wire-to-wire connector system. In such a system, there is need for a seal between mating connectors and between the housing and corresponding cable/wire that is connected to the housing. This is often complicated by the fact that the wire needs to be connected to a terminal. One way to seal the housing to the wire is to insert mold the housing around the wire. A problem with such a design, however, is that directly molding the housing to the wire substantially limits the ability to provide a connector that can be used in a variety of situations (because each application tends to need a different length of wire). Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seal that can create a seal around the wire.
Consequentially, existing designs tend to have shortcomings that make their designs sub-optimal for certain applications. Accordingly, certain individuals would appreciate further improvements in a connector that is resistant to water ingression and can still provide desirable flexibility.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.